Can You Survive a Demigodese Gameshow?
by ink-splotter08
Summary: First, we have 2 episodes of gossip! ask questions answered by ur fave pjo stars! then we go to the audience to see who's got the guts to make it through!
1. Chapter 1

Gossip, Lies, and Rumors

**Can You Survive a Demigodese Game show?**

**WELCOME! It's the grand premiere of... Can You survive a Demigodese Gameshow... **

**I'm the host Julia!! I am here live in Camp Half-Blood Arena with the gossiped: Annabeth, Percy, Grover, Thalia, Nico, and Luke!! And later on we have a special presentation!! **

**Annabeth: Hi everybody!! fans scream and somebody hacks out their lungs **

**Everybody: EWWWWWW! **

**Julia: Wow. How gross. **

**Percy: Okay, can we continue? I have a date with this girl in my school. Annabeth turns read and grinds her teeth **

**Julia: slaps Percy in the face yelling 'Oh no you di'nt!' **

**Percy: Ow! **

**Julia: clears throat Anyway. On to the gossip. crowd leans in First up: Percy! Please sit in this special chair. **

**Percy: Okay, so? **

**Julia: Is it true that you and Annabeth kissed when you first accidentally stumbled into the Labyrinth? **

**Percy: Did you spell that right? **

**Julia: smacks him answer the question! **

**Percy: Ummm... Well... audience chants Per-Ca-Beth I mean, technically yeah. **

**Audience shrieks and chants Percabeth even louder. **

**Julia: So are you guys dating? **

**Percy: Not really. **

**Julia: And what about the girl on the island? Did you forget about her already? **

**Annabeth: What island girl?**

**Percy: Well, I'll never see her again. Audience Boos **

**Julia: So lemme get this straight. You're cheating on Annabeth with two girls? Audience Boos even louder**

**Percy: We're not dating! **

**Julia: It was a KISS! GET IT INTO UR STUPID BOY BRAIN! Percy turns red **

**Julia: Well, onto commercial... **

**Yo peeps! Plz check out my story Immortal Battle, then review it and tell me what ****2**** stories to review of yours!! : ) **

**Julia: Well, we're back! Here's the next interviewed: Thalia **

**Thalia: Hey peeps! **

**Julia: So, Thalia we have you on Rumor Line- listeners plz send review with your questions on Rumor Line!- **

**Person who called: Hi! I'm Nadine! And Thalia here's my question: Do you like Luke? **

**Thalia: turns really red No! Omg, EW! **

**Nadine: Would you give up being a huntress for him or anyone else? **

**Thalia: I don't like Luke! And of course not!! **

**Julia: coughs fakely **

**Thalia stares at Julia **

**Julia: Ahem, okay our last interview of the day... **

**Thalia: Mine's done? That was so short. hops off of chair**

**Julia: Luke. **

**Luke: Yay! Hops into chair **

**Julia: So, Luke is it fun being Kronos' slave **

**Luke: sneers I'm his partner-assistant, not slave! **

**Julia: Oh, so that's what he tells you?**

**Luke: Ahem. Anyway, any other questions? **

**Julia: Well, you didn't really answer the first one but do you like Kelli or Thalia? **

**Luke: Well, Kelli's like evil, so that's a cool thing, but I think Thalia. **

**Julia: Would you prefer the couple name Thuke or Lalia? **

**Luke: Honestly, Thuke because it sounds cooler and has more of my name in it. **

**Julia: O-kaaay! **

**Audience boos. **

**Julia: OK, you can sit down. **

**Luke gets off. Thalia seems to be threatening him. **

**Julia: That was our last interview. Here's tonight's poll: **

**Who do you think Percy's date was? Or was he trying to make Annabeth jealous? **

**Interact with this, ask any of the three remaining people questions on Rumor Line- telephone 1-800- YOU- WISH. If you send interviews, it qualifies you for the round where the audience competes for 1 million dollars and 5 review for 3 of their stories! (Or you can pick some out to more than three stories; I'll explain that in the upcoming rounds!! For now... **

**Audience and Julia and the gang: puts 3-claw to their chest and pushes it off.. **

**Everyone: To the gods!! **

**people! do as I say! i command you! also tell me what characters should make special appearances and what they should do!! :) juliaaa!**


	2. The Pre Auditions

Can You Survive a Demigodese Game show

**Can You Survive a Demigodese Game show?**

**Julia: Welcome back to... Can you survive a Demigodese Game show? **

**Percy: Wassup? **

**Annabeth: Hi people! **

**Thalia: Yo. **

**Grover: Beh-eh-eh... chewing on tin can hello! **

**Luke: looking at himself in mirror, it breaks, then he blushes and puts it away ummm, yeah... **

**Nico: Hey everybody! **

**Audience: Some girls try to run up to the stage, but security raise their daggers**

**Girls: Ah! Nico... nooooo! Girls are thrown back into the crowd and lands on randomful people. **

**Randomful people: OW! I broke something!! **

**Julia: O-kaaaay. Anyway, on to the show, but before that... **

**Lights dim and everyone sees a screen light up... **

**Narrator: Once upon a time, there was a girl on that loved the Percy Jackson Series... picture of an avatar/image appears **

**N: And she wrote awesome pjo fanfics, and talked in the forums... And she was Journalist793. Now, this girl wrote a funny TV show fanfic called Fanmail with the Stars. And people responded and it was a very fun show... **

**Picture changes to the TV show and the audience laughing... **

**N: But then Picture disappears a person who's penname is Sticky... **

**Audience gasps **

**N: And he/she reported her for writing in script... **

**Audience: Booooo! **

**N: screen disappears and lights turn on She might be banned for a week and her fanfic is going to be deleted... **

**Audience: BOOOOOOOOOO! Someone starts sobbing :' **

**N: And guess who we have with us today? Sticky! **

**Sticky is tied up in ropes and being carried in from backstage by big hunky officers...**

**Julia walks out **

**Nico: Hey! Where were you Julia? **

**Julia: turns red No where. **

**Percy: Were you narrator? **

**Julia: Ahem! Torture time! :)))))) **

**Percy: Ask him questions! **

**Julia: Pouts Fine! But we torture too! **

**Everyone nods... **

**Julia: So, **_**Sticky, **_**why did you write that mean comment and report her?**

**Sticky: Because. Everyone is writing TV shows. **

**Julia: Yeah? So am I. **

**Sticky: Well... I'm stupid. **

**Julia: Yeah, we all know. Check his IQ. **

**Policeman with mustache: Yes ma'am! **

**Suddenly the machine starts to move, and sirens wail, then the machine explodes, throwing everyone onstage 5 feet back. **

**Policeman with blue shorts: Whoa! It has... OMG! It has... it has... negative 500 IQ!! **

**Audience gasps**

**Julia: Well, that explains it. He was bored and stupid. Stupid. Now onto the torture evil look appears on her face and laughs evilly- muahahahah! **

**Sticky: Yay! **

**Annabeth: Beat him! I'm assuming it's a him. **

**Julia: Yeah, usually the male species is so stupid. **

**Percy, Luke, Nico, the policemen, and males in the audience: Hey! **

**Julia: You know it's true! **

**Boys pout. **

**Luke: Hmph. **

**Julia: Luke, you're an exception. **

**Luke: stops crying I am? **

**Julia: Yeah, you can't be stupid. **

**Luke: Puffs out chest Yeah. **

**Julia: Turns around and winks at everybody Yeah, you have NO IQ. **

**Luke: What's IQ? **

**Julia: It's puffy chicken with Irritable Bowel Syndrome. **

**Luke: Oh. OK! Ha-ha! Starts skipping**

**Everyone rolls their eyes. **

**Julia: Anyway, evil look TORTURE TIME!! **

**Sticky: AHHHHHHHHHHH! **

**Julia: Starts whacking Sticky with a large iron pole. **

**Nico: Where'd you get that pole? **

**Julia: Ummmm... Actually, IDK. **

**Everyone stares at Julia. **

**Julia turns red. **

**Person in audience: That's my pole! **

**Julia: Shut up or you'll be whacked! **

**Person slumps in seat. **

**Percy: How'd you get it? **

**Person: I, uh, don't really know. **

**Annabeth: Oh gods! **

**Everyone nods. **

**Julia: OK! We'll be back after commercial break. **

**3 headed purple and green monster with big knives and daggers... says!**

**Clean, Clean, Clean, **

**Your teeth, **

**Until Mommy Monster says they're green! **

**You're teeth are a livin' part of yo body, **

**So brush them teeth everybody! **

**Shows pearly ****greens**

**Audience: EW! **

**Julia: OK, who put that commercial on?? Huh? Looks at policemen**

**Julia sighs: Whatever. **

**Luke: I think the monster was cool! Groans from everywhere **

**Julia: So, as for last week's poll question... which was: **

**Who do you think Percy's date was? Or was he trying to make Annabeth jealous? **

**Julia: 2 people said Rachel, 2 said no date, and 1 said neither. The answer is... **

**Audience leans in **

**Julia: It is... **

**Julia: Definitely Rachel!! And we have her with us!! **

**Policemen lead Rachel onto the stage **

**Rachel: Hey everybody!! **

**Percy waves to Rachel.**

**Julia: So, Rachel, it was you? **

**Rachel: Yeah. **

**Julia: So, what kind of date? **

**Rachel: Well, I never said it was a date, I just didn't understand the math and so I asked Percy if he could come over to help me. **

**Percy blushes. **

**Julia: Percy! Explain yourself!! **

**Percy: Well, I was kind of trying to make coughAnnacough besneezeth jealous. **

**Everyone gasps**

**Julia: Never in the making of this show did this happen! **

**Percy: This show was just made. **

**Julia: Blinks twice So? What's your point? **

**Julia: Anyway, time for Annabeth to come to the Gossip chair!!**

**Annabeth: Hi! **

**Julia: So, Annabeth, how do you feel about Percy's behavior? **

**Annabeth: Well, he's a stupid boy because I'm dating someone. **

**Everyone gasps. **

**Julia: Who? **

**Annabeth: Well, he's from my school, his name is... John, yeah, John. **

**Julia: You're making this up! **

**Annabeth: Yeah, I know, but he's still stupid. **

**Julia: If you weren't Athena's daughter I would say As are you! But, alas, smartness ruins everything. You two deserve each other, you disgust me! Get off my nice chair! Next up, Grover! **

**Grover: Yay! **

**Julia: So, how's life being vegan? **

**Grover: Well, it's pretty hard, with the diet and all but tin cans and enchiladas... mmmmm... **

**Julia: Do you believe you're the best satyr? **

**Grover: I'm just a satyr trying to follow Pan in the best way possible. **

**Julia: Okay! Well, how's Juniper? **

**Grover: Oh, she's fine. We're still together. **

**Everyone: Awwww! **

**Julia: Last question: Do you like my 100 recycled materials here? **

**Grover: Oh, I love them! **

**Julia: Thank you, now quickly, Nico! **

**Nico: Hey ladies! **

**Girls scream. **

**Julia: Can I have your number; just in case, um, I need you to, um, do me a favor? **

**Nico: Um, yeah, sure. hands Julia his number **

**Julia squeals. **

**Nico: my questions? **

**Julia: Any lucky ladies in your life? **

**Nico: Nope. **

**Julia: mutters "Not yet" **

**Nico: What did you say? **

**Julia: Hmm? Anyway, how's Bianca? **

**Nico: Oh, she's great, I visited her a week ago. **

**Julia: How nice. Next time tell her I said hi. And, do you still want to kill Percy? **

**Nico: Uh, not really. **

**Julia: Aw! No violence. Pouts**

**Nico: Um? **

**Julia: Right! How's life? **

**Nico: OK, I guess. **

**Julia: OK, now for the poll: **

**Who do you want as judges for our show? You can vote for 3 different judges, 2 for one judge and 1 for another, or all 3 votes for 1 judge. ****Comprende? **

**Julia: OK, well then, vote for the poll and now sign yourself up for the show with a review!! Write what you want for an obstacle. So...**

**Everyone: 3 claw to chest and push out... TO THE GODS! **

**p.s., send yo questions on the Rumor Line!!**


	3. The Sign Up Time!

Can You Survive a Demigodese Game show

**Can You Survive a Demigodese Game show?**

**Julia: Hey everybody and welcome back to Can You Survive a Demigodese Game show? !! **

**Percy: Hey! **

**Annabeth: What's up? **

**Grover: Bleet! Bleet! **

**Luke: Homies. Yo. **

**Thalia: E-llo! **

**Nico: Hey everybody! screaming girls **

**Amy: Hi everybody! I'm a guest today! **

**Julia: And she gets to beat up Sticky! So let's start with that! **

**Amy brings out Sticky: sock in the nose –****What****- ****punch ****–****were****- ****whack****- ****you****- ****ugly crack and Sticky's arm is bent in the wrong way****- ****thinking****?-**

**Audience: EW! **

**Julia: That was... AWESOME!! High- Five! high-five to Amy **

**Amy: Well, now we have the questions! **

**Julia: The Dark Moose asked Grover: **You know what Grover? You can't be a Vegan because enchiladas have cheese and cheese is made of milk and milk comes from cows and vegans don't eat anything from animals!

**Audience gasps **

**Grover: Well... Okay! I'm not Vegan. Pan, you people are so mean! runs out crying **

**Julia: Eh, he'll come out eventually. **

**Everyone nods. **

**Amy: OK, then next thing! Will you please read and review percabeth4evR's story ****"Problem's with Girls"? Thank you!! **

**Julia: Whee! **

**Everyone: Whee? **

**Julia: Whatever! Anyway, next question by **percabeth4evR: Annabeth...Do you still have feelings for Luke even though he is evil?

**Annabeth: Ummm... Well, no! Gods, why is everyone asking me that? runs out crying **

**Julia: What is with these people? No hard feelings, the question was perfect. **

**Amy: Anymore questions? **

**Julia: No. tears in eyes **

**Audience: Not again! **

**Julia: Wipes eyes If you people looks at audience would send more questions! **

**Amy: pats Julia on back Now we have the results for judges... **

**JUDGE 1: **Bianca di Angelo **p.s. **Rainstorm of WindClan **I think she's awesome too!**

**JUDGE 2: Juniper! **

**JUDGE 3: HERMES!! **

**All 3 walk out from behind the stage**

**Bianca: Hey everybody! **

**Juniper: Hi! Grover runs out **

**Hermes: What up dawg? **

**Juver moment! Grover and Juniper hug.**

**Everyone: Aw! **

**Julia: So here's how the game is played: **

**Amy: Everyone who signs up will have 10 rounds of hard obstacles like Wipeout. **

**Julia: They will be: **

**run through a lava mountain that's splitting apart and bursting**

**climb the Big Wall that's steep and be pecked by birds**

**Jump across several gaps that are like cliffs**

**Have a showdown with Luke fight style (Luke: Duh?)**

**Chase after an ice cream truck**

**Use a canoe to go 5 miles through an ice-cold really fast river**

**Make yourself a pair of wings and successfully fly to an island**

**Vase on your head you jump-rope on a tight rope**

**Fear Factor eat gross things**

**A combination of a couple of these**

**Bonus round! This is for the last people remaining!**

**Julia: So. Send a review saying that you're signed up and then tell me which of these events will be your strength and your weakness. If not I will pick for you! **

**evil muahahahaha! laugh**

**Amy: Now. For each round the judges will rate you 0-3. Your weakness will definitely be 0-1 and your strength will be 3. **

**Julia: You can have the Bonus Round as your strength or weakness. But who knows if you'll get that far? **

**Amy: The events will be picked randomly! Don't pick number one thinking that people will vote for you! **

**Julia: Did she say vote? Yes she did! Every event you can get 9 points and then you have your votes. The person with the least points goes home. 1 person goes home every chapter. **

**Amy: Bonus round is only audience votes! Judges will comment, but they will not vote! **

**Julia: That's right! So now we have a little example! Annabeth! **

**Annabeth runs in. **

**Julia: You're up first!! **

**Amy: Our obstacle is: get tossed around by our Big Tosser! You'll be tossed by our big machine in the direction of a rope. Then if you grab on, you'll pass! If not, you go down to the bottom into a lake! **

**Julia: And then you get tossed again until you win! **

**Annabeth goes into the Big Tosser... She gets tossed and misses it! Plunge. Swims back frantically and gets into the Big Tosser... She gets tossed and barely grabs on! Then she swings back and forth but her feet are too far away from the land area. She takes a big swing and... Misses and is grabbing on to the landing area with her fingers. She grabs onto the tree and pulls herself up. Cheers from the audience. **

**Hermes: What was the big fall there? I like how you grabbed the landing area, but still! I give a 2!**

**Bianca: Besides the fall, I think it was good, 2! **

**Juniper: That was nice, except the fall... I would hate to land in that water! Um, 2! **

**Julia: That's a total of 6 for Annabeth! **

**Amy: Percy! **

**Percy walks up to the Big Tosser and he's thrown! He's battling to hold onto the rope... and splash, he's down! Swims back and is thrown... Splash... no, he's still on... he swings and his hand slips and he barely makes it over to the land area. Cheers. **

**Juniper: That was nice, I give a 2. **

**Bianca: Same here. **

**Hermes: I would give a 1 and a half, but... 2. **

**Julia: OK, that's 6 for Percy, too! **

**Amy: Since were running out of time, one last person: Nico! Next time everyone else!**

**Nico walks calmly to the Big Tosser... he's flying, grabs onto the rope perfectly, and... He makes a perfect round!! **

**Hermes: Awesome! 3 outta 3! **

**Bianca: Perfect, 3! **

**Juniper: Wonderful, 3! **

**Nico nods. **

**Julia: 9 out of 9 for Nico! **

**Amy: So sign up! We only have up to fifteen spots!!**

**Julia: I don't think we'll have that many, but if we have more, then 1****st**** come, 1****st**** served!! **

**Amy: So, see you next time! **

**3-finger claw push out... To the gods!**


	4. The Gameshow Beginz!

Can You Survive a Demigodese Game show

**Can You Survive a Demigodese Game show?**

**Julia: Hello everyone. sniffle sniffle **

**Annabeth: What's wrong? **

**Julia: Well, you know how I talked about how Sticky reported Amy for her story? **

**Amy bites her lip. **

**Thalia: Yeah? **

**Julia: Well it was because you're not supposed to write in script. **

**Percy: And? **

**Julia: I got reported! bursts out crying **

**Annabeth: hugs Julia It'll be all right. **

**Nico: Yeah, just tell us who it was. **

**Julia: in between sobs Serious SOB buisness. He SOB reviewed. continues sobbing. Amy puts her arm around Julia **

**Percy: How many people signed up? **

**Amy: 5. **

**Luke: Who? **

**Julia: Tabbatha, Phoebe, Amy, someone and someone. **

**Thalia: Oh. **

**Percy: So. **

**Amy: This could be the last show. **

**Julia: Yeah. sniffle**

**Amy: So are we going to bring out the contestants? **

**Julia: stands straighter Yes. **

**Amy: Today our obstacle is... **

**Julia: Use a canoe to go 5 miles through an ice-cold really fast river!! **

**Amy: First up our double group contestants: TABBATHA and PHOEBE! **

**Tabbatha: Yo, peace out everybody! What's up?**

**Phoebe: Hi people! Whoo!**

**Julia: To make it fair, the river is twice as fast! **

**Audience gasps. **

**Tabbatha and Phoebe walk up to the river and get into the canoe. They get in and hold the paddles. **

**Julia: Ready? **

**Amy: Set? **

**Judges: GO!! **

**Tabbatha and Phoebe count off 1,2,3,4 and paddle in swift, smooth motions. The boat almost tips over only two times. They get to the finish in record time. Cheers from the audience. **

**Bianca: Wonderful. 3! **

**Juniper: I have to say 3! **

**Hermes: You tipped over twice and since there's no 2.5 I say 2. **

**Audience boos. **

**Julia: That's a total of 8 for Tabbatha and Phoebe!! **

**Tabbatha and Phoebe: Yay! **

**Amy: Next up, me! **

**Amy gets in the canoe. **

**Julia: Ready? **

**Annabeth: Set? **

**Rest of crew: Go! **

**Amy goes, and battles the river. She tips once and gets dunked, but makes it to the end faster than Tabbatha and Phoebe!! The crowd cheers. Amy is soaked. **

**Juniper: I love the effort! I say 3! **

**Hermes: 3! I loved it, kid! **

**Bianca: mutters something about favoring your kids 2. It was nice. **

**Julia: That's again a total of 8 for Amy! **

**Amy: Next up, percabeth4ever!!**

**percabeth4ever: Hi! gets in canoe**

**Judges: Ready?**

**Amy: Set? **

**Julia: Go! Yeehah! **

**Everyone: Yeehah? **

**Julia: Whatever! **

**Percabeth4ever is battling down the river... almost falls out, then races to the finish, a little wet... with the same time as Amy! **

**Hermes: Whoa. **

**Juniper: Very nice! **

**Bianca: Cool... **

**Hermes: 3! **

**Juniper: 2!**

**Bianca: 3! **

**Julia: That's a total of 8 for percabeth4ever! **

**Amy: Wow, so far everyone got the same! **

**Julia: Next, **XxXLoVe-ThE-sUnXxX!!

**XxX: Hey everybody! **

**Hermes: Uh, ready? **

**XxX: gets in canoe **

**Bianca: Set? **

**Juniper: Go! **

**Unfortunately, this is XxX's weakness. She falls out and gets back on 2 times. She battles past the finish line, soaking wet. **

**Hermes: Well, there was effort. 1. **

**Juniper: It's not your fault. It had to be somebody's weakness and you're through with it. 1. **

**Bianca: At least this weak isn't elimination. Get people to vote for you and you'll be fine! **

**Julia: Now. Please send hate-mail to Serious Buisness. Lots of it. **

**Amy: Yes. So far, we don't know what's going to happen. **

**Julia: Poll is for which event should be next. Some listed strengths and weaknesses on reviews. Also, I will update my poll and those will count toward points. **

**Amy: Yeah. **

**Julia: End of another show. For now... **

**3 claw to chest and push away... **

**Everyone: To the gods! **

**After the show, camera catches Luke picking his nose. Julia pops up with a camera: Welcome to YouTube! **

**By the way, check out How to Dance Like a White Guy on utube!!**


	5. I Believe I Can FLY!

**Can You Survive a Demigodese Game show?**

**Julia: Hello, and welcome to what it says above. Today I apologize profusely for not updating. Be a NICE audience. **

**Tabitha: We tortured her for you. **

**Phoebe: Saved you the burning of precious calories. **

**Sunny: Go eat cake. **

**Percabeth4ever: Yum....**

**Amy: Can we play already?! **

**Julia: Today we will be playing the Make yourself a pair of wings and successfully fly to an island. **

**YAY! **

**Julia: Everyone will receive a bag of feathers, glue, and other stuff. Then you will go to the river with your stuff, construct your wings and fly across. Mind you the river is dangerous and fast. **

***cuts to clip showing inch-per-hour moving wide river* **

**Audience boos. **

**Julia: JK! **

***clip of very fast, long river* **

**YAYs and someone yelling: BLOOD! **

**Julia: Go!**

**Everyone grabs stuff and goes to river. **

***Clip shows contestants running... Cuts to Amy, with a feather stuck in her hair. She's already tinkering with the body of the wings... Cuts to Sunny, organizing the things and looking through manual... Cuts to Phoebe and Tabitha, Tabitha putting random parts together and Phoebe sneezing from the feathers... Their wings are for two people. * **

**Julia: OK, we'll check in on them when they're done. For now, coffee and cake for everyone! **

***** **

**Julia: OK, let's watch *picks from hat* Sunny's construction process. **

***Clip: Sunny puts parts together carefully, following the manual. Time is running out so Sunny fumbles with the feathers and tries to stick on stickers for style points. Time to fly: she uses the cannon to blast herself up and then glides through the air. Unfortunately, the glue isn't dry and the feathers slide off. She starts to flip and turn uncontrollably, then lands, the weight of the wings almost sending her back in the river.* **

**Applause. **

**Julia: Amy! Ok, here we go... **

***Clip: Amy puts random parts together, then applies the feathers. She has enough time to apply blazes of fire paint to the end. Amy is done before time and blasts herself into the air. Everything appears to be going smoothly until a part falls off and the wings come apart. Amy presses the parachute button at the last second and is washed away by the river, cursing.* **

**Julia: OOH! Scary. Next, percabeth4ever! **

***Percabeth4ever: She wasn't shown before because of technical problems. Anyway: She part follows the manual, part shoves together, finishes with the feathers, and added stripes. She blasts herself into the air and she's flying. Occasional feathers rip off, but the wings are too heavy. Just as she reaches the shore, she rockets down and lands.* **

**Applause. **

**Julia: Phoebe and Tabitha! **

***The two joined wings are perfect in construction but no personal touches or feathers because Phoebe kept sneezing and Tabitha looked at their remaining time upside down. They blast away and land on the other side OK.* **

**Julia: JUDGES! **

**Bianca: For Sunny- 3! (Applause) **

**Hermes with cake on nose: 3 (A) **

**Juniper: 3! **

**Amy: For me! **

**Bianca: Sorry, bad day. 1. **

**Hermes: 1. **

**Juniper: 1. **

**BOO! (Audience) **

**Bianca: perca.. Eh. 2. **

**Hermes: 3**

**Juniper: 3! **

**Julia: P & T! **

**Bianca: 3! Loved the construction! **

**Hermes: 2, bad landing. **

**Juniper: 3! **

**Julia: End of the show! In the lead- Sunny with a perfect 9! Followed by perca... and P & T with 8! Amy, bad day, with a total of three. **

**3 claw to chest and push away... **

**Everyone: To the gods! **

**Cast & Crew & Audience: BYE! **


End file.
